Bloody Insanity
by Chris Rudy
Summary: Multiple deaths. One killer. Who could it be? Rated M for gore.
1. Chapter 1: The First of Many

**Bloody Insanity**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or its characters. I do own my OC.**

Sinjin Van Cleef was walking through Los Angeles at night to head home, unaware he was being followed by someone with a hood. When reaching the street to his house, the figure put a hand on Sinjin's mouth, pinned him to a wall, and stabbed him multiple times with a knife then slit his throat. The figure then walked off.

Meanwhile, Jade West, who was living with her boyfriend, Chris Rudy found herself watching the late night news when she saw on the news that Sinjin was found dead and she went wide eyed with shock.

"Hey, babe. I'm back." Chris said, walking through the front door to a house he owned. When Jade didn't answer, Chris walked to her. "Jade? What is it?"

"S-Sinjin's dead…" Jade whispered.

"What?" Chris asked, shocked.

She nodded then turned up to the volume on the TV. "Police officials say that Van Cleef was brutally stabbed multiple times and then his throat was slit. We will have more updates as they come in, but something tells this reporter that this is just the beginning."

Jade then turned off the TV and hugged Chris's German Shepard puppy, Gabby. "Who would do something like that?" She thought aloud.

"Hard to say." Chris said when his phone went off and he saw it was Tori calling and he answered. "Hey, Tori."

 _"Hey. Did you and Jade hear about Sinjin?"_ Tori asked.

"Yeah. We just saw the news report. Was your dad on the scene?" He asked.

 _"Yeah. He verified that Sinjin was stabbed and had gotten his throat slit. I have a bad feeling about this."_

"Maybe it was just a one-time thing?" Chris offered.

 _"Let's hope so. I'm gonna try and get some sleep."_

"Okay. I think me and Jade will too. Night."

 _"Night."_

After they hung up, Chris and Jade went to bed, changed into pajamas, and laid in bed. Chris pulled Jade close.

"I'm sure it won't happen again." He soothed.

"Let's hope." Jade said, laying her head on Chris's chest and fell asleep.

 _"This has only just begun."_ Chris thought then fell asleep.

Jade woke up the next morning and smelled breakfast in the kitchen and walked out, dressed in a black top under a black leather jacket, dark skinny jeans and her black boots, and walked into the kitchen and hugged her boyfriend from behind.

"What's for breakfast?" She asked.

"Toast, scrambled eggs, and I just made a fresh pot of coffee." He replied.

She smiled then helped herself to a plateful of scrambled eggs, a slice of toast, and filled a mug of coffee and added two sugars.

After she and Chris ate, they headed to school. When they arrived, a lot of the students were talking about what happened to Sinjin and several were comforting his younger sister, Courtney.

Chris looked at Jade. "I'll be right back, baby. I feel a little sick."

"You do look a bit pale." She said, worried.

"It's probably nothing, but you never know." He said then headed to the bathroom.

While he did that, Jade walked to Tori, Cat, Trina, Beck, Andre, and Robbie.

"Hey, guys." Jade said.

"Hey, Jade." They all greeted.

"It's crazy about Sinjin, huh?" Jade asked.

"Yeah." Tori, Andre, and Beck said.

"What if it happens again?" Cat asked and Jade simply hugged her.

"I'm sure it won't." Jade said.

Just then, everyone in the school got a video message. The voice was disguised. "Hello, everyone. Before you all ask, yes, I'm the one that killed Sinjin Van Cleef. But I want everyone to know that I'm just getting started. So be afraid. Be very afraid. That is all." The figure said in a deep voice then the message ended.

"Okay, this is getting weird." Robbie said.

"No kidding." Trina said.

A few minutes later, Chris showed up, looking much better.

Jade smiled at him. "Hey, babe."

He smiled back. "Hey. Why does everyone look so spooked?"

"You didn't get that video message?" Beck asked.

"With that hooded person?"

Beck nodded.

"Cat's worried that psycho's gonna kill someone else." Jade said.

"Then we pray it doesn't." Chris said.

Tori looked at her best friend. "Do you have therapy today?"

Chris sighed and nodded. "Yeah."

"Want me to come with?" Jade asked.

Chris smirked. "Couldn't stop you if I wanted to."

"True." Jade said then she and Chris started making out until the bell rang.

They then walked to Sikowitz's classroom.

The class did an alphabetical improv in class. Tori, Chris, Andre, Robbie, and Cat were on the stage and Chris won the alphabetical improv. When lunch came around, the gang sat at their table. The lunch was relatively quiet due to what happened with Sinjin, and this mysterious threat.

A lot of the students seemed worked up about it.

"You guys think a person like that goes here?" Chris suddenly asked.

His friends looked at him. "What do you mean?" Beck asked.

"I mean, this person seems to know everyone at this school. How else would they have been able to send out that message?"

The gang thought about this.

"If he or she does go here, we'd better be very careful." Tori said.

The rest of the gang nodded in agreement then went back to eating their food.

When that was done, they went to P.E. The coach let the students shoot some hoops the whole class.

Chris looked at his friends. "So, who's excited about the Kickback this Saturday?"

"I'm always excited." Cat said, smiling brightly.

"I can't wait." Jade said.

"I don't think any of us can." Beck said.

"I hear that." Andre said.

"It might help take everyone's minds off what's going on." Tori said.

"That's a possibility." Robbie said.

"I'm not sure." Trina said.

"What do you mean, Trina?" Chris asked.

"Well, with what just happened last night and this morning, all I'm seeing is something bad happening."

"Ah, quit worrying, Treen." Tori said.

"Yeah. Let's try and stay positive." Andre said.

After a couple more hours, the school day was done and Chris and Jade went to Chris's therapy session, then after that ended several hours later, they went home, changed into pajamas, went to bed and fell asleep.

 **That's chapter one. I hope you guys like it. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2: In Fear's Grip

Days had passed since Sinjin was murdered and people were finally starting to relax. Jade and her friends were examples of such people. Well, everybody in the gang, except for Tori.

Even now, they were relaxing at Venice Beach since it was Saturday and the Kickback was that night. Jade and Tori were working on their tans, Cat and Trina were playing volleyball while Beck and Robbie were tossing a football back and forth and Chris and Andre were busy surfing in the water.

After they flipped to their stomachs, Tori looked at Jade. "I still agree with my sister." Tori said.

"On what, Tori?" Jade asked, confused and curious.

"What she said Monday."

"About something bad happening tonight?"

Tori nodded. "But I'm probably just being paranoid. Anyway, how's Chris's therapy going?"

"The doctors say he still has a few episodes every now and then, but they're convinced he's getting better."

She nodded. "Losing his parents and his sister in that car accident must've been tough on him."

"You think it may have changed him somehow?"

"I'm not sure. Still, I think we should watch what he does."

"Normally, I'd object to one of your plans, but not this time."

Tori nodded. A few minutes, later, Cat laid down next to Tori, who smiled and then she and Cat shared a kiss.

"Excited about tonight, babe?" Tori asked and her redheaded girlfriend nodded.

"Our first Kickback since we got together." Cat said.

Tori smiled. She and Cat became a couple a week after Sikowitz dared his class to spend a whole day saying yes. Tori had brought Cat to the janitor's closet, and then confessed that she was in love with Cat, who, though initially shocked, told Tori that she was in love with her. Since then, the two have dated. A few weeks after that, they came out to their friends as a couple. A week later they came out to the whole school.

Soon, Trina laid down as well next to Cat as the latter and Tori began making out.

Jade pretended to gag. "Get a room, you two."

Cat giggled. "Like you and Chris are any different." The redhead said to her Goth best friend.

Jade simply rolled her eyes, but soon felt a hand on her back and she looked and saw it was Chris and then she smiled. "Help me apply on my back?"

He nodded and applied sunscreen to her back. The cooling sunscreen on her skin caused a soft moan to leave Jade's mouth. Chris smirked.

"Like that, baby?" He asked and she nodded.

"You always have such a gentle touch." She said.

Andre, Beck, and Robbie soon joined their friends. Before long, the two guys who bothered Tori and Jade at Nozu, Alan and Chad, showed up.

"Hey, Chad, check out who's here!" Alan said and Chad saw Tori and Jade were with their friends, smirked and walked to them. Chris looked at them, frowned, and stood up.

"Guys, just keep on walkin'." Chris said.

"Come on. We wanna hang with our girls." Chad said, referring to Tori and Jade, then Chris grabbed ahold of Chad's shirt.

"Get out of here… NOW!" Chris demanded.

"Hey!" Alan said then punched, Chris in the face, sending the latter to the ground. "Back off!"

Beck punched Alan and Chad at the same time. "If I ever see you do that to my best friend again, you'll be sorry. Now get out of here."

Alan and Chad then ran off. The gang soon left to get ready for the Kickback then met at the party later.

Several recognized students were in the crowd, including Mark McCallan, Jessica Wolf, Burf, Gabriella, Meredith, and Damian, among others. Mark soon went inside to use the restroom, when the same hooded figure, who had on a ski mask this time, snuck up on Mark and got him in a chokehold.

"Who are you?" Mark asked as he was being choked, but the figure didn't answer. Mark soon passed out and then the figure snapped Mark's neck and walked out.

Meanwhile, Jade was looking around for Chris.

"I'm sure he's okay. He knows his way around the school." Trina said to Jade.

Chris soon ran out of the building and to the parking lot. "SOMEONE KILLED MARK!" He shouted, causing everyone to look at him.

"Mark? As in Mark McCallan?" Meredith asked and Chris nodded.

"His neck was snapped!" He said.

Several students started getting nervous again.

"This can't be a coincidence!" Jessica said.

"Now, Jessica, let's not jump to conclusions." Lane calmly said.

"Jump to conclusions? Mark was murdered!" Burf said.

Students all started talking about things, the main three were why this was happening, who was doing it, and who would be next to be killed. Needless to say, the whole school was being held in the grip of fear.

"Okay, everyone calm down!" Helen Shouted and everyone went quiet. "Now, we'll look more into this situation this weekend. For now, everyone head home."

With those words said, the students all left and went home. Tori, Trina, Cat, Andre, Beck, and Robbie told their parents they were staying with Chris and Jade for the weekend, since Chris lived near a river by the woods and they figured they'd be safer there.

When they arrived, they went inside and sat in the living room.

"Guys…" Trina started.

"Don't, Trina. There's no way Mark being killed was intentional." Beck said.

"Agreed." Chris said.

"There's no need to start a panic. Out here in the country, we should be safe." Robbie said.

"And if we're not? What then?" Cat asked and Tori hugged her.

"We're gonna be okay, baby." The half-Latina girl assured her scared girlfriend.

"I gotta side with Cat on this one." Andre said.

"Guys, this was a coincidence." Chris said.

"Absolutely." Jade said.

"Let's just try and forget this ever happened." Tori said.

The gang nodded then went to their rooms and fell asleep.

 **That's chapter two. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3: I Am Not A Psycho

On Monday, several police officers, including Tori and Trina's father David and his partner Gary, with whom David's wife, Holly, was having an affair, were at Hollywood Arts. After Mark's murder, the school board, having heard about the two kills, decided to have local police officers on school grounds to keep the students safe.

Chris, Jade, Tori, Cat, Trina, Andre, Beck, and Robbie walked past David and Gary into the school, Chris and Jade holding hands, as were Tori and Cat.

Jessica Wolf shot Chris a look and he stopped and looked at her. "You got a problem with me, Jessica?" He snapped, gaining the attention of the students near them and David and Gary.

"My mother always told me 'If you have nothing nice to say, then remain quiet'." Jessica replied.

"Why you little…!" Chris snarled.

She held her hands wide open. "Go ahead! Hit me and show everyone in this school what a psycho you are!"

"I am not a psycho." Chris snarled again, his fists clenched.

"Oh sure." Jessica said sarcastically then pushed the one button nobody would dare push. "How's Mommy, Daddy, and Sissy?"

Hearing that, Chris pinned her to the wall and her hateful expression gave way to one of fear. "If you ever say those words around me again, you'll be sorry." He said then let her go and went to class. Jade and her friends followed him.

Chris sat next to the far window in Sikowitz's classroom and Jade sat next to him. "You okay?" She slowly asked.

"I wanted to kill her…" Chris whispered, struggling to calm down.

"But you didn't. That shows you're making progress." Beck said.

Chris nodded. "Yeah…"

Sikowitz soon walked in after the rest of his students entered and began to teach.

When he finished, they headed to lunch. When she saw Chris, Jessica walked to him. "Hey, Chris?"

"What?" He asked bitterly.

She put on a look of sympathy. "About what I said earlier, I'm sorry…" She started then her face hardened. "…that I didn't say it sooner."

Jade punched Jessica in the mouth. "Shut up, you hateful little bitch!"

"Make me, West!"

"With fucking pleasure." Jade snarled then tackled Jessica and punched her in the stomach. Jade West may be a girl, but she definitely doesn't fight like one. Jessica shoved Jade off of her and stood up. Jade simply jumped back up and kicked Jessica in the back of the leg, making the latter fall to one knee.

"Now apologize to my boyfriend!" Jade demanded.

"Fuck you and your psycho boyfriend!" Jessica spat out and a shoe hit her face and broke her nose as well as knocked her out. Everyone saw it was Chris who kicked Jessica.

"I am not a psycho…" Chris whispered as Jade let Jessica go.

David and Gary turned the unconscious Jessica to her back and saw her nose was broken and Gary frowned at Chris and Jade.

"Who. Did. This?" He asked, referring to her broken nose.

"Me." Chris admitted.

Gary frowned. "Why?" He asked in a demanding tone.

"Gary, stand down." David ordered.

Reluctantly, Gary backed off and David looked at Chris. "What happened?"

"It's about what Jessica said this morning. She said she was sorry that she didn't say it sooner, so I punched her in the mouth then pinned her down and punched her in the stomach. She then shoved me off of her then she stood up, but I jumped to my feet and dead legged her and demanded she apologize to Chris, but she refused and called him a psycho then he broke her nose and knocked her out." Jade explained.

David nodded. School went on as normal after that.

After that, the gang went to Tori's house, changed into swimwear and got in the pool. Chris's arms had scars he gave himself for a few days after his parents and sister died.

Jade walked to him and held wrapped her arms around hm. "Have you…?" She asked.

"No. Not for weeks now." He replied.

"Then you are making progress." Beck said, smiling.

Chris nodded. "Yeah."

The gang all had fun in the pool for a few hours until Chris saw it was dark out. "I have something to do, you guys."

"Be careful." Jade said.

"I will." Chris replied then left.

Meanwhile, Jessica was walking with a friend of hers.

"Don't you think you were a little hard on Chris today? From the way he grabbed you like that, it looked like he wanted to kill you." Her friend said.

Jessica scoffed. "I should've said that to that psycho sooner."

"Jess, he's not a psycho. He's just been through a lot."

"Whatever. I'm headed home. Later."

"Bye."

Jessica walked for sometime and when she got to her street, the same killer who killed Sinjin and Mark, put a hand over her mouth and pinned her to the wall and then stabbed her several times and then let her fall to the ground and then stabbed her in the heart.

Jessica died not long after the killer walked off.

Chris walked back to Tori's house and saw his friends had horrified looks on their faces.

"What is it?" Chris said.

"Jessica's dead!" Tori replied.

"What? Another killing?" He asked, shocked. "Damn…"

"This is getting weird and scary." Cat said.

Tori kissed her cheek. "It's gonna be okay, baby."

"I'm still scared." Cat said

"We'll be safe, I'm sure." Chris said.

"Agreed." Jade said.

"Hey, Chris, can I talk to you for a sec?" Beck asked.

"Sure, man." Chris said and the two actors walked out onto Tori's patio.

"What's up, Chris?" Beck asked.

"What do you mean, man?" Chris asked, unclear as to what Beck meant.

"Every time you disappear, someone in our school ends up dead. I'm not accusing you of anything. I'm just wondering what's going on?"

"Nothing. I mean, I'm just as surprised at these killings as you are. But I am starting to think these killings aren't a coincidence. Someone's orchestrating this. I can feel it."

Beck nodded. "Agreed."

"But let's not worry about it, man. I'm sure it'll all blow over."

Beck nodded again then the gang went to various rooms in Tori's house and fell asleep.

 **That's chapter three. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4: How Far?

People started getting more and more paranoid and scared since Jessica's murder. The only one who didn't care at all was Ryder Daniels, the school's most well known manipulative player. Chris was walking to his locker when Ryder cut him off. Chris saw there was no one around them and knew something was wrong.

"What do you want, Ryder?" Chris asked.

"I did some thinking." Ryder said.

"Wow. Pull a muscle doing that?" Chris joked and went to walk around Ryder, but the latter pinned Chris to the wall.

"You may have everyone, including your own girlfriend fooled, but I know your secret."

Chris chuckled. "And Jessica called me crazy? If you're referring to the murders that have occurred, I'm not the one behind them. Believe me, when it comes to things like that, I'm not creative."

"If I find out you're lying…" Ryder started.

"What? You gonna beat the hell outta me like you did to the last person who crossed you?"

Ryder's eyes widened. "How did you…?"

"Sometimes, being best friends with a cop's daughter has a few perks. I talked to Tori's dad about that time you beat down someone who crossed you." Chris said then shoved Ryder off of him. "You lay your hands on me again, and it won't be pretty." He warned then walked off.

Chris sat next to Jade in Sikowitz's classroom and she looked at him.

"You okay?" She asked, making Tori, Cat, Beck, Andre, and Robbie look at them.

"Yeah. Ran into Ryder on my way here." Chris said.

"I hate that jerk." Andre said.

"We all do." Beck said.

"He thinks I'm the killer." Chris said. "Which, of course I'm not."

"We know, man." Robbie said.

Chris nodded and sighed.

Sikowitz began to teach his class and after class, the gang sat at their usual table for lunch. People were whispering about Jessica, Mark, and Sinjin and they were scared.

Cat leaned close to Tori, who hugged Cat. "We're gonna be okay. I promise, Cat." Tori said.

"What if one of us is next?" Cat asked.

"We won't be. If the killer wanted us dead, I have a feeling he or she would've killed us already." Beck said.

"Agreed." Chris said then looked at his girlfriend. "Since I know you're not Mrs. Lee's biggest fan, wanna go to Karaoke Dokie for dinner tonight?"

"Sure." Jade said, smiling.

Chris smiled then looked at Cat and Tori. "You two wanna tag along? I'll pay."

The couple nodded. Chris smiled. After that, Chris and Jade went to their Creative Writing class.

After that, they met up with their friends for PE. When the class and school day ended, the gang went to their respective rides and went home.

When Chris and Jade arrived, Chris and Jade got ready for their double date Cat and Tori. When they were finished, Jade wore her black leather jacket, a black shirt underneath, her dark and ripped skinny jeans and her black heeled boots. Chris went with his red leather jacket over a dark grey shirt, his skinny jeans, and his sneakers.

Jade put on some of her makeup then they headed to Karaoke Dokie when she was finished. When they arrived, they saw Tori was wearing a blue tank top, jeans, and her boots, whereas Cat wore a pink top, her usual short shorts and heels.

The two couples walked inside. Once they sat down, Hayley Ferguson walked to them.

"Hi, Chris." She said in a flirty way.

"You again." Jade growled.

Hayley groaned. "What do you want?"

"I want you to get away from my boyfriend." Jade replied.

Hayley smirked at Chris in a flirty way. "Why are you wasting time with her?"

"Because I love her more than I ever loved you. If you have a problem with that, then you can kiss my ass." Chris replied.

Hayley scoffed and walked off.

Jade growled at Hayley as the latter walked off. Chris placed a hand on Jade's shoulder. "Down, girl." He soothed.

She started to calm down. Chris ordered a hamburger while the three girls ordered buffalo nuggets. Tara Ganz soon walked to them.

"Hey, guys?" She asked.

Chris looked at her. "What?" He snapped.

"We've heard rumors about a few killings at Hollywood Arts. Are they true?" The blonde asked.

"Unfortunately, they are." Tori said.

"Jesus…" Tara muttered.

"Yeah. Cat's worried someone out of our group of friends is next." Jade said, and the redhead nodded.

"This may be a surprise, but I hope you guys and your friends won't be next."

"Thanks." Cat said.

Tara then walked off.

"Well, that was weird." Chris thought aloud.

The three girls nodded.

After their date, Tori and Cat went with Jade to Chris's house. Chris said he'd catch up with them.

Meanwhile, Ryder was by himself in a public pool. He was about to leave when the killer shoved Ryder's head into the water. Ryder flailed his arms around to try and grab the killer, but the latter stayed out of Ryder's grip.

The well known manipulative player soon died from drowning and the figure shoved Ryder's body into the water.

"Consider that justice for what you did to Tori and the other girls you used." The killer said, the voice disguised, then walked off.

When Chris made it to his house, he saw Beck's car, Andre's car, Robbie's car, and Trina's car in the driveway and ran inside.

"Guys, what is it?" He asked.

"Ryder was drowned!" Trina replied.

Chris's eyes widened. He saw the news report on TV of the police placing Ryder's body in a body bag.

"People everywhere are worried that these killings will continue to escalate, so as a safety precaution, police officers will be posted at other schools in Los Angeles. Local police officer, David Vega, the father of Hollywood Arts students, Trina and Tori Vega, will address this situation tomorrow. For now, we're gonna send it back to the studio." The reporter said.

"This is getting crazy." Andre said.

"How far will this guy take it?" Beck asked.

"Hard to say." Robbie said.

"Guys, knock it off! You're scaring my girlfriend!" Tori said.

They weren't wrong. Cat had to be getting terrified. Even now, her friends looked at her to see her shaking in fear.

"Let's all just try and get some sleep tonight." Jade said.

They all agreed and went to bed and fell asleep.

 **That's chapter four. Next chapter will be very special. Review and you'll find out why.**


	5. Chapter 5: Triple Murder

**Author's Note: Rex will be an actual human being in this story**

Before they left for school, the gang watched as Tori and Trina's dad stood in front of a few reporters with some of his fellow police officers at his side.

"Rest assured, we're doing all we can to find this killer. When we do, we'll see to it that he or she is arrested." David said.

After that, the gang headed to school and saw several police officers they didn't recognize.

Ryder's murder was a sign that things were gonna get worse from here. People were scared that they were next to be killed.

Cat and Robbie were no exceptions. But Tori helped keep her redheaded girlfriend calm while Chris helped keep his Jewish friend calm.

"Maybe this killer will stop at some point?" a nervous freshman suggested.

"And if they don't? What then?" Another asked.

"I'm under my bed. I'm under my bed. I'm under my bed." Cat started saying. Worried her red haired girlfriend was gonna freak out, Tori hugged Cat, who hugged back and started to calm down as a result.

Rex Powers walked into the school, received looks of accusation, then walked to his friends.

"I am sick and tired of people looking at me like that." Rex grumbled. "Why won't they stop?"

"Well, you do have a rep as the person who hates more people in this school than even my girlfriend." Chris said.

"Maybe, but I didn't kill those people."

"People are just on edge, Rex." Andre said.

"Still." Rex said.

"We're all on edge." Beck said.

"Hey, why don't we all crash at my place for a while?" Chris offered.

Cat immediately nodded her head.

"Well, if my girlfriend is going, then so am I." Tori said.

"I'll come if I can get my RV there." Beck said.

"You can hook your RV up to my pickup, Beck." Chris said.

"Thanks."

"I'm down." Andre said.

"I'll crash at your place." Trina said.

"I'll come." Robbie said.

"I'm good, but thanks anyway." Rex said.

"You sure, Rex?" Jade asked.

Rex nodded.

"Okay."

The gang then headed to Sikowitz's class.

After it ended, they went to lunch.

"Hey, isn't the Full Moon Jam coming up soon?" Rex asked.

"Yep. Me and Jade are doing a duet." Chris said.

"What song?" Andre asked.

"Bring Me To Life." Jade and Chris said in unison.

The songsmith with dreads nodded and the couple nodded back.

"Cat and I might do LA Boyz." Tori said.

"Sweet." Beck said.

After lunch, Chris and Jade went their Creative Writing class, and were working on a project they were paired together on.

As they worked, Jade's mind wandered to something concerning Chris. She looked at him and, even though he was writing, he knew she was staring at him.

"What is it, babe?" He whispered.

"How come you're not ultra-freaked about these murders?" She whispered.

"Who says I'm not? I'm definitely freaked, but you know how good a method actor I am."

"As I recall, you broke character in Sikowitz's method acting thing on purpose."

"Because you were in pain and I wanted to be a gentleman and help you get your hand wrapped up."

She smiled. "I never thanked you for that."

"You don't have to."

"You sure?"

He nodded.

After school let out, the gang were at Chris's house, lounging in his pool, but Chris had gone to his parents' house to pick up a few of his things while Tori and Jade were shopping.

As they were leaving the mall, they saw fellow classmates Damian, Sherry, and Gwen walking by, but the killer soon appeared behind them and snapped Damian's neck, then slit Sherry's throat with a knife, then embedded an axe into Gwen's chest.

Tori and Jade were wide eyed with horror then looked at each other. "Let's tell the others." Tori said.

Jade nodded and they both took off to Chris's house. When they got there, Chris looked at Jade and Tori. "Y'all okay?"

"No. We just saw the killer murder Damian, Sherry, and Gwen!" Tori said.

"What?!" The others exclaimed.

"We were leaving the mall and we saw them, and then the killer snapped Damian's neck, slit Sherry's throat and then bury an axe in Gwen's chest." Jade said.

"Jesus… Three in one…" Beck muttered.

Cat started hyperventilating and Chris hugged her gently and slowly rubbed her back.

"Deep breaths, Cat." He said softly.

Cat started taking deep breaths and started to calm down.

Like Jade did, Chris considered Cat to be a little sister. He always did what he could to comfort her when he knew she'd need it.

"There ya go… Just like that…" Chris whispered.

She smiled at him. "Thanks, Chris."

"No problem, Cat."

The two smiled at each other.

"Let's all head to bed." Jade said.

The gang nodded, then Beck headed to his RV as everyone else headed to different rooms.

As they laid in bed, Trina and Andre looked at each other. "When we can tell them?" She asked.

"We may have to tell them we're together when all this shit blows over." Andre said.

"Who knows when that'll be, though?" Trina asked.

"Let's hope soon, baby." Andre said.

Trina nodded.

Tori and Cat laid in bed together, holding each other close.

"Baby?" Cat asked her lover.

"Yeah?" Tori replied.

"I can't sleep. Can we get in hot tub?"

Tori nodded. "Of course, Cat."

The couple changed into bikinis and walked out to the hot tub, and noticed Chris and Jade were sitting at the table nearby, looking up at the stars. Cat and Tori got in the hot tub, but the splashing drew Chris and Jade's attention.

"Oh, hey guys." Chris said.

"Hey. What are you guys doing up?" Tori asked.

"Couldn't sleep." Jade replied. "You guys?"

"Same." Cat replied.

"Well, at least tomorrow's Saturday." Chris said.

The three girls nodded. Chris and Jade soon decided to join Cat and Tori then came back onto the back porch in swimwear and climbed in.

A few minutes later, Andre and Trina walked to them.

"Guys, we need to tell y'all somethin'." Andre said.

"What's up, man?" Chris asked.

"Me and Andre are dating." Trina replied, earning shocked looks from the others.

 **That's chapter five. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6: Full Moon Murder

**I do not own Bring Me To Life by Evanescence**

Chris and Jade sat in the recording room of his house.

"Okay, babe. Let's do it from the top." Chris said and Jade nodded.

 _[Jade]_

 _How can you see in my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home_

 _[Chris]_

 _Wake me up_

 _[Jade]_

 _Wake me up inside_

 _[Chris]_

 _I can't wake up_

 _[Jade]_

 _Wake me up inside_

 _[Chris]_

 _Save me_

 _[Jade]_

 _Call my name and save me from the dark_

 _[Chris]_

 _Wake me up_

 _[Jade]_

 _Bid my blood to run_

 _[Chris]_

 _I can't wake up_

 _[Jade]_

 _Before I come undone_

 _[Chris]_

 _Save me_

 _[Jade]_

 _Save me from the nothing I've become_

 _Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life_

 _[Chris]_

 _Wake me up_

 _[Jade]_

 _Wake me up inside_

 _[Chris]_

 _I can't wake up_

 _[Jade]_

 _Wake me up inside_

 _[Chris]_

 _Save me_

 _[Jade]_

 _Call my name and save me from the dark_

 _[Chris]_

 _Wake me up_

 _[Jade]_

 _Bid my blood to run_

 _[Chris]_

 _I can't wake up_

 _[Jade]_

 _Before I come undone_

 _[Chris]_

 _Save me_

 _[Jade]_

 _Save me from the nothing I've become_

 _[Jade (Chris)]_

 _Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life_

 _Frozen in time without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead_

 _[Chris]_

 _All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

 _[Jade]_

 _I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything_

 _[Chris (Jade)]_

 _Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
(Don't let me die here)  
There must be something more  
(Bring me to life)_

 _[Chris]_

 _Wake me up_

 _[Jade]_

 _Wake me up inside_

 _[Chris]_

 _I can't wake up_

 _[Jade]_

 _Wake me up inside_

 _[Chris]_

 _Save me_

 _[Jade]_

 _Call my name and save me from the dark_

 _[Chris]_

 _Wake me up_

 _[Jade]_

 _Bid my blood to run_

 _[Chris]_

 _I can't wake up_

 _[Jade]_

 _Before I come undone_

 _[Chris]_

 _Save me_

 _[Jade]_

 _Save me from the nothing I've become_

 _[Jade]_

 _Bring me to life_

 _[Chris]_

 _I've been living a lie_

 _[Jade]_

 _Bring me to life_

 _[Chris]_

 _There's nothing inside_

 _[Jade]_

 _Bring me to life_

When the music stopped, they smiled at each other. "I think we're good to go." Chris said.

"Agreed." Jade said.

They then walked out of the recording room and went to the backyard to see their friends enjoying themselves for the first time in weeks. Tori and Cat were making out in the hot tub, while Andre was working on new music as his girlfriend was working on her makeup and Beck was going over lines for a play he was in for school while Robbie was working on a new piece for his blog on TheSlap.

Chris looked at Jade. "Wanna shoot some hoop, babe?"

"Sure." She said. They then walked to the basketball court Chris had built and they played a quick game that ended in a tie. When they finished, the gang all headed to Hollywood Arts for the Full Moon Jam. David and Gary were at the Asphalt Café to be on the lookout for the person many have come to call the Hollywood Arts Killer.

When it was time for Chris and Jade to sing, they walked onto the stage. Gary watched Chris with narrow eyes, until David elbowed him.

 _[Jade]_

 _How can you see in my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home_

 _[Chris]_

 _Wake me up_

 _[Jade]_

 _Wake me up inside_

 _[Chris]_

 _I can't wake up_

 _[Jade]_

 _Wake me up inside_

 _[Chris]_

 _Save me_

 _[Jade]_

 _Call my name and save me from the dark_

 _[Chris]_

 _Wake me up_

 _[Jade]_

 _Bid my blood to run_

 _[Chris]_

 _I can't wake up_

 _[Jade]_

 _Before I come undone_

 _[Chris]_

 _Save me_

 _[Jade]_

 _Save me from the nothing I've become_

 _Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life_

 _[Chris]_

 _Wake me up_

 _[Jade]_

 _Wake me up inside_

 _[Chris]_

 _I can't wake up_

 _[Jade]_

 _Wake me up inside_

 _[Chris]_

 _Save me_

 _[Jade]_

 _Call my name and save me from the dark_

 _[Chris]_

 _Wake me up_

 _[Jade]_

 _Bid my blood to run_

 _[Chris]_

 _I can't wake up_

 _[Jade]_

 _Before I come undone_

 _[Chris]_

 _Save me_

 _[Jade]_

 _Save me from the nothing I've become_

 _[Jade (Chris)]_

 _Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life_

 _Frozen in time without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead_

 _[Chris]_

 _All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

 _[Jade]_

 _I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything_

 _[Chris (Jade)]_

 _Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
(Don't let me die here)  
There must be something more  
(Bring me to life)_

 _[Chris]_

 _Wake me up_

 _[Jade]_

 _Wake me up inside_

 _[Chris]_

 _I can't wake up_

 _[Jade]_

 _Wake me up inside_

 _[Chris]_

 _Save me_

 _[Jade]_

 _Call my name and save me from the dark_

 _[Chris]_

 _Wake me up_

 _[Jade]_

 _Bid my blood to run_

 _[Chris]_

 _I can't wake up_

 _[Jade]_

 _Before I come undone_

 _[Chris]_

 _Save me_

 _[Jade]_

 _Save me from the nothing I've become_

 _[Jade]_

 _Bring me to life_

 _[Chris]_

 _I've been living a lie_

 _[Jade]_

 _Bring me to life_

 _[Chris]_

 _There's nothing inside_

 _[Jade]_

 _Bring me to life_

After they finished, the crowd applauded then the couple walked off the stage.

Chris headed inside to use the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Gary Lewis and Alison were in the school, sitting by on the stairs working on a project, when the Hollywood Arts Killer, snuck up behind them, grabbed them both and slammed their heads against the railings hard enough to kill them. The Killer then walked away.

After the Full Moon Jam was over, the gang went to Chris's place and found out two more students had been killed. After the gang helped keep Cat calm, they went to bed.

 **That's chapter six. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	7. Chapter 7: Basketball and A Discovery

Tori had walked into her house the next morning to see her mother sitting on the couch.

Holly smiled at her. "Hey, Tor."

Tori smiled back. "Hey, Mom."

"What's happening?"

"Not much. Just here to get my basketball uniform."

"Okay, Tori."

Tori then walked up to her room to get her uniform. After she got it, she headed back to Chris's house, telling her mom bye.

* * *

Later, David walked downstairs and heard his wife's phone go off and he looked and saw a text from Gary that read 'We still on for tonight?'.

David frowned at this as Holly walked downstairs.

"David? What's wrong?" Holly asked.

David held her phone up. "Care to explain what Gary, my partner is doing sending my wife a text that reads if they're 'still on for tonight'?" He asked.

"David, Gary and I are just hanging out. That's all. You know I love you." Holly said, lying about her and Gary.

David sighed, but nodded. "I know. I'm sorry, Holly. These murders just have me on edge." He said.

She smiled. "It's okay."

* * *

After school ended for the day, Chris had invited Beck and Andre, along with the rest of the guys on the boys basketball team, to his house to use the court in his backyard for practice as the girls basketball team was using the gym at Hollywood Arts.

"Alright, ladies, listen up." Chris said, a joking tone when he said 'ladies'. "I know we're scared about these murders, but we can't let that fear stop us from winning tonight's game. So let's make this practice good and then give our all at the game. Hell yeah?"

"Hell yeah!" His teammates said.

"Alright! Let's do this!" He said then they began to practice.

* * *

In the gym, Tori and Jade met with their team.

"Let me do the talking, Jade." Tori said.

"Good thinking." Jade said.

"Okay, girls. Listen up." Tori said to the rest of their team. "Just because we're scared from these killings doesn't mean we can't push that fear out of our minds for tonight, right?" She asked and the other girls nodded. "Okay. Then let's practice hard and try our damnedest to win tonight. Let's get to it!" She said then they began to practice.

* * *

Outside the school, in the Asphalt Café, Cat looked at the girls on her cheerleading squad. "Okay, girls. I know we're on edge, but tonight, we have to relax and cheer for our teams tonight. I know we can do it. Let's run through the routine." She said then she and the cheerleaders did just that.

* * *

Later, the boys basketball team headed to the school to be ready for the game.

In the Vega house, David, who was wearing his uniform, looked at Holly. "Coming to the game?" He asked.

"I would, but I don't feel so good." Holly lied.

"I'm sorry, Holly." David said. "I'll let the girls know when I get there." He added then headed out the door. An hour later, Gary arrived and he and Holly smiled at each other then headed to her and David's room.

At the school, several police officers, some undercover, were at the game, just in case the Hollywood Arts Killer made an appearance. Cat and the rest of the cheerleaders were doing a pre-game routine to get the crowd amped up, with Trina, who was the school's mascot, a raven, helping the cheerleaders.

When they finished a few minutes later, Sikowitz walked onto the court with a microphone in his hand.

"Okay, people! Who's ready for some basketball?!" He asked and the crowd applauded and cheered. "Excellent! As we always do, the girls will play first." He said then Tori, Jade, and their teammates ran into the court as Sikowitz sat next to Robbie, who operated the scoreboard.

* * *

Their game ended with Hollywood Arts winning, Cat cheering wilder and louder than the other girls on her squad whenever Tori scored.

Chris looked at his teammates once Tori, Jade, and their teammates were off the court. "Alright, look alive, boys! Here we go!" He said then led his teammates onto the court.

* * *

The guys won their game as well, the crowd for Hollywood Arts going crazy, afterward. The gang went to Chris's house after that, all still in uniform then they all changed out of their uniforms and into regular clothes.

"Man, that was awesome!" Tori said.

"You're damn right, Tori!" Chris said.

"Let's party, y'all!" Andre said.

"Hell, yeah!" The others said then partied all night, glad it was the weekend now.

* * *

Meanwhile, David arrived home and made his way to his room to see Holly and David making out in his bed.

He went wide eyed with shock and fury. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" He shouted and they looked at him.

"David..." Gary started.

"No! You, out! Now!" He ordered. Gary quickly got dressed then left as David frowned at Holly. "You lied to me!"

"David, please..." Holly tried.

"No. You wanna be with him so badly, then fine." He said.

Hurt, Holly got dressed then left with Gary.

* * *

 **That's chapter seven. I'd like to thank ThoughWeAreWorldsApart for helping me come up with a few things for this chapter. Next chapter will have a murder. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	8. Chapter 8: An Accident

**Author's Note: The iCarly gang will be in this chapter via video chat, and one of the iCarly gang is my OC from Dreams to Achieve, Chelsea**

* * *

At Chris's house, his laptop went off and he saw it was Carly and her friends Skyping them.

He answered the call. "Hey, y'all." He greeted, his friends walking to him.

"Hey, guys. What's going on?" Carly asked.

"There's been a string of murders down here." Jade said.

Carly, Sam, Freddie, Gibby, Chelsea, and Spencer widened their eyes.

"Are you serious?" Freddie asked.

"Very serious, man." Andre said.

"How many people so far?" Chelsea asked.

"It started with Sinjin, then it was Mark McCallan, then Jessica Wolfe, then Ryder Daniels, then Damian, Sherry, and Gwen, then Gary Louis and Alison." Cat said.

"Damn." Sam said.

"We got a break last night because it was a basketball game." Tori said.

"How'd that go?" Spencer asked.

"Our teams won." Beck said.

"It seemed to take everyone's minds off of what's been happening." Robbie said.

"But my sister's girlfriend keeps thinking one of us could be the Hollywood Arts Killer's next victim." Trina said.

"Cat, I doubt any of you guys are the next victims." Chelsea said.

"Wait, that's what they're calling this person? The Hollywood Arts Killer?" Carly asked.

"Yeah. Because this person is targeting people who attend our school." Chris replied.

"Anyone at the school already believed to be this killer?" Freddie asked.

"A lot of people think it's our friend, Rex Powers." Tori said.

"The guy I beat in a rap battle at Keenan Thompson's house?" Sam asked.

"That's him." Jade said.

"I'd offered for everyone to crash here at my place until this shit blows over. Only Rex turned it down." Chris said.

"Maybe you guys could spend some time up here in Seattle if it gets worse." Carly offered.

"We might take you up on that offer." Beck said.

"You guys are welcome any time." Spencer said.

Tori's phone went off and she saw it was her dad asking for her and Trina to come home so he could tell them something.

"Trina and I gotta go, guys. My dad said he needs to tell us something." Tori said then the Vega siblings left Chris's house.

* * *

A half hour later, the sisters arrived at their house and walked in to see their dad on the couch.

"What's going on, Dad?" Tori asked.

"Have a seat, girls." He said.

Though confused, they sat down.

"It's about your mother." David said.

"Is she okay?" Trina asked, concerned.

"She is." David said. "But she and Gary have been having an affair behind my back."

Tori and Trina went wide eyed. "They what?!" Tori exclaimed.

"When did you find out?" Trina asked.

"Last night, after the game. I found them in bed together." He replied then sighed. "I'm thinking of filing for a divorce with her."

"Whatever you decide, we support you, Daddy." Trina said.

"Absolutely." Tori said.

David smiled. "Thanks, girls." He said then they hugged each other.

* * *

After spending some time at their house with their dad, the Vega siblings went back to Chris's house to see Carly and her friends were still Skyping the gang. Chris had his laptop hooked up to his TV and Chris and the others looked at the sisters. "What happened?" Chris asked.

"Turns out our mom has been cheating on our dad with Gary." Tori replied.

The others, including Carly and her friends, went wide eyed.

"You're kidding!" Chelsea said.

"I wish we were." Trina said then they told the others what David told them.

"Shit." Jade said.

* * *

A couple of hours later, the iCarly gang ended the Skype call and Tori went to the store. When she left, she saw Ed Caray and the Quartet walking by when the Hollywood Arts Killer gunned them down. When the Killer shot Ed, the bullet went clean through and hit Tori in the shoulder, making her scream in pain.

Minutes after the Killer ran off, Tori's vision began to blur and she passed out from blood loss as sirens were heard and David saw Tori was bleeding and unconscious.

"TORI!" He shouted and ran to her as the paramedics helped get Tori onto the gurney.

* * *

A half hour later, Chris and his friends saw a news report about the killing and Chris turned up the volume.

"The killing took a bad turn as local Hollywood Arts student Tori Vega, the youngest daughter of Detective David Vega, was hit with a bullet that went clean through one of the victims. Vega is currently being rushed to the hospital and we'll have more details as they come in."

Trina and Cat immediately stood up. "I have to get to the hospital." Trina said.

"Same here." Cat said.

"I'll drive you two." Chris said.

The two nodded then the trio got in Chris's car then drove to the hospital.

When they arrived, they ran to David and he and Trina hugged each other tightly.

After an hour, the doctor walked to the four and they stood up.

"How is she?" David and Trina asked.

"She'll be okay, but she's in shock right now. We managed to dig the bullet out. Best thing to do now is let her recover." The doctor said.

All four sighed in relief. "Thank you." They said.

The doctor nodded then looked at Chris and Cat. "Your relations to Miss Vega?" He asked.

"Family-friend." Chris replied.

"Girlfriend." Cat answered.

The doctor nodded. "If you four want to see her, just keep it brief. She needs to rest."

The four nodded then headed to Tori's room and stayed with her for a few minutes, and then left when asked to.

Chris, Trina, and Cat headed back to his house.

* * *

 **That's chapter eight. Originally, I was planning to have Andre be the one who was accidentally shot at, but I'd changed my mind and gone with Tori. Anyway, review and I'll post more chapters.**


End file.
